1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopaedic instrument handles, and, more particularly, to separably connected orthopaedic driver handles.
2. Description of the Related Art
When performing orthopaedic procedures, orthopaedic drivers are often used to connect a surgical instrument, such as a reamer head, to a power drill or other rotating element. Typical orthopaedic drivers include a shank that couples with the rotating element and a drive shaft to transmit rotation from the shank to the surgical instrument. Using reaming as an example of use, the reamer head connected to the orthopaedic driver is used to cut a bone in order to prepare it to receive the stem of an orthopaedic implant. A reamer head typically has a convex shape with a peripheral surface that has a plurality of radially extending teeth for cutting the bone. Generally the bone is cut into a hemispherical shape as the reamer cuts deeper into the bone in an axial direction. Much of the size and shape of the cut depends on the configuration of the reamer head, which ultimately leads to whether the implant will be successfully received.
Angled orthopaedic drivers have become more popular by furthering the endeavor of making joint replacement surgery less invasive. In angled orthopaedic drivers, the drive shaft typically defines one axis and the driven instrument defines another axis which is oriented at an angle relative to the drive shaft. Angled orthopaedic drivers allow the user to obtain the desired angle for reaming or attaching bone screws into an implant without necessitating a more invasive and less ergonomic approach. Angled configurations of orthopaedic drivers permit the surgical instrument to operate using a smaller incision, in some instances less than 50 mm for a total hip arthroplasty (THA).
Orthopaedic drivers should be sterilized prior to use in order to lower the risk of infection during a surgical procedure. Since the cost of producing orthopaedic drivers is typically too high to produce the driver as a disposable tool, orthopaedic drivers are frequently reused for multiple orthopaedic surgeries. This creates a great need for durability and a more easily sterilized orthopaedic driver. Yet, prior to the sterilization process the orthopaedic driver must be disassembled and meticulously cleaned to remove contaminating matter, making ease of access to contaminated surfaces of the orthopaedic driver a paramount concern. Unfortunately, cleaning orthopaedic drivers is generally an arduous process, particularly when cleaning the intricate components that secure the housing around the drive shaft and rotating element. Generally, orthopaedic surgery causes considerable contamination of the surgical instrument and the orthopaedic driver holder. Often, tissue debris and coagulated blood can become trapped in the crevices within the orthopaedic driver handle, making the cleaning process especially burdensome. The adverse issues of the cleaning process are exacerbated when the orthopaedic driver has more moving parts associated therewith. An orthopaedic driver handle with a greater number of connecting parts increases the likelihood that debris will collect therein.
What is needed in the art is a cost effective orthopaedic driver handle that can be more easily sterilized.